


Back Room

by coockie8



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Cock Slapping, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Fisting, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Drug Addiction, Racist Language, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Some French Dialogue, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: After some convincing, Leo agrees to help Markus live out a sexual fantasy of his; watching Leo get nailed by a stranger.





	Back Room

**Author's Note:**

> All the kinks in here was like checking off a grocery list to see how many I could cram into one fic

Markus tapped his thigh nervously as he and Leo entered the dirty room at the back of the club. Leo seemed tense.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Markus stated.

Leo shrugged as he sat down on the questionable bed

"If I didn't want to do this, I wouldn't be here," He drawled.

Markus fiddled his fingers together before kissing Leo deeply. Leo smiled as Markus pulled away to hide in the little closet. He straightened when the door opened and a greasy looking, somewhat heavy set man entered. Leo knew this man, and he paled at the sight of him

"T-Todd?" He stammered.

Todd wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and approached Leo, already undoing his pants

"We doin' this or not?" He grunted.

Leo was about to bolt, but he caught sight of the closet and his mouth ran dry. He didn't want to know what would happen if Leo took off and Todd found Markus. He swallowed the bile that rose up in his throat and nodded, shrugging his blazer off

"Yeah sure, better you than some stranger," He forced out, he'd honestly rather a stranger.

Todd loosely wrapped a hand around Leo's neck, more a threat than anything

"Strip," He ordered.

Leo nodded and pulled his shirt off, flinching when Todd grabbed his arm at the elbow and dug his thumb into his track marks. Leo whimpered softly and squirmed, he didn't even like Markus touching them. Todd stepped back and slapped him. Leo gasped softly and hated himself a bit when he grew hard in his jeans. Something that did not escape Todd's notice, and he grabbed Leo's throat, squeezing a bit

"So you like to be knocked around, huh?" He purred.

Leo squeezed his legs together and clawed at Todd's hands. Todd reached down and yanked Leo's belt open, and off before pulling away; belt still in hand. Leo swallowed thickly and finished stripping, then just sat on the bed, naked, and feeling insecure. He knew he wasn't much to look at, skinny and pale, with track marks on his arms and groin, and a couple razor scars on his thighs from low points.

"Bend over the bed," Todd barked.

Leo swallowed thickly and obeyed, tightly gripping the sheets. He didn't really know what to expect, but the crack of his belt across his ass was the last thing. He went bolt upright and yelped, only for another hit to land. To say he'd never been belted would be a lie, he'd been at the mercy of his mom's boyfriend once or twice, who was so nice only when she was around.

Leo was jolted from his thoughts by another hit that pulled another yelp from him. Tears began to well up in his eyes from the stinging pain. They had a safe word, if it got too much, so Markus could come help him. Leo threw his head back and whimpered when another hit landed

"Oh, s'il te plaît, arrête!" He sobbed softly.

Another hit landed before the belt was dropped. Leo sniffled and panted heavily

"Merci, merci beaucoup," He whimpered.

Todd knelt behind him and squeezed his ass

"Call me daddy," He purred.

Leo shuddered and nodded

"Thank you, daddy," He breathed.

Todd groaned and pressed his denim clad erection against the cleft of Leo's ass. Leo swallowed thickly before whimpering when Todd spanked him

"Your ass is incredible," He grunted, squeezing the pale mounds of flesh.

Leo buried his face in his crossed arms on the bed, little gasps and moans escaping him as he was fondled. He was suddenly yanked up by a hand in his hair. He was maneuvered around onto his knees in front of Todd; a very familiar situation. He swallowed thickly when Todd pulled his fat cock out of his jeans

"Open up," He ordered.

Leo licked his lips before doing as he was told. Todd traced the head along Leo's lips before slowly sliding into his mouth, smirking when Leo lurched slightly as he gagged, hands immediately shooting up to grab at Todd's thighs. Todd tightly gripped Leo's hair and jaw before starting to roughly fuck his throat. Leo reached up to grab at Todd's hands, eyes rolling back a bit as he forced himself not to puke.

"Look how cute you look," Todd teased breathlessly as he pushed Leo all the way down and held him there, suffocating him with his cock.

Leo allowed it until he started to run out of breath, then he began to violently struggle, but Todd held him down with ease, just grinding against the back of his throat. Leo began to panic as he started to feel like light headed, and just when he was sure he'd pass out, Todd pulled him off. Leo took in huge gulps of breath as Todd held him at arm’s length by his hair. Tears were streaming down Leo's face, his nose was running, and drool was dripping off his chin.

"Je ne pouvais pas respirer!" He panted raggedly, voice raw.

Todd yanked his head back and spat in his face

"In English, Frog eater," He barked.

Leo shrunk away from him a bit, swallowing thickly

"I said, I couldn't breathe," He huffed.

Todd just chuckled

"That's the point. It feels so fucking good when you struggle like that, your throat spasms or something," He purred.

Leo averted his gaze and blushed deeply, his chest still heaving. He cringed and whimpered when Todd lifted him by his hair and pinned him over the bed, spanking his ass again. He pressed the head of his cock against Leo's ass, and Leo immediately began to struggle

"What the hell are you doing!?" He shrieked "Tu ne peux pas juste me baiser au sec!"

Todd rolled his eyes and yanked Leo's head back by his hair

"In. English." He hissed

Leo whimpered, inching his hips away

"You'll t-tear me if you go in dry," He stammered.

He relaxed when Todd released his hair and stepped away. He looked up at the closet and bit his lip. He was torn between whether or not he wanted to continue, on one hand it felt kinda good and the fact Markus was watching was driving him wild, but on the other hand the way Todd was treating him made him feel like he was still on Red Ice and it felt horrible.

Leo was pulled from his thoughts by something warm, and wet pressing against his hole, and his spine went rigid. He looked over his shoulder and blushed deeply at the sight of Todd eating him out. He bit his lip to stifle a moan, it actually felt good. Todd grabbed his butt to spread his cheeks and really get at it. Leo tilted his head back and let himself moan, pushing his hips back against Todd’s face to get more

“Oh, Daddy,” He whined, to which he received a playful swat to his ass.

Leo tightly gripped the sheets

“Ça fait tellement de bien!” He sobbed, grinding his cock into the bed, he could probably cum just from getting his ass eaten.

Todd pulled away, leaving a single lingering kiss to Leo’s tail bone

“Turn over,” He ordered.

Leo had to take a moment to gather himself from the daze he was left in before he finally rolled over, cock standing at attention and leaking all over his stomach. Todd leaned over Leo’s body and flicked one of his nipples, smirking when Leo flinched under the action

“You’re just sensitive all over, aren’t you, Frog?” He purred.

Leo crinkled his nose a bit, getting called a racial slur wasn’t exactly a turn-on. He gasped when Todd’s lips closed around the nipple he flicked and suckled on it. Leo whined and arched into the feeling, shuddering when Todd pinched the neglected nipple. Todd sunk his teeth into Leo’s nipple and smirked against his skin when Leo arched his back and sobbed

“Arrêtez, s'il te plaît, je suis trop sensible!” He pleaded.

Todd pulled back and slapped Leo again

“English, Toad!” He barked.

Leo reached up to rub his cheek and he whimpered softly

“Sorry…” He mumbled dejectedly.

Todd took Leo’s chin between his thumb and forefinger

“Don’t look so sad, little Tad Pole,” He soothed condescendingly.

Leo chewed his lower lip and hummed nervously as Todd got comfortable between his legs. His eyes widened and he squeaked softly as Todd began to push inside. He hadn’t _really_ been prepped, and there was nowhere _near_ enough lubrication, so it _burned_. He reached up and dug his nails into Todd’s meaty arms, all thought going out the window

“Non, non, arrête! S'il te plaît, tu me fais mal! S'il vous plaît, ça fait tellement mal!” He sobbed, beating his hands against Todd’s chest.

Todd covered Leo’s mouth and pressed open mouthed kisses to his neck as he slowly pushed into him. Leo’s hyperventilated behind Todd’s hand and continued to struggle, tears streaming down his face. Todd cursed softly under his breath and pulled out, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bottle of lube. He squeezed some of its contents onto four of his fingers then pushed two into Leo

“You’re the pushiest slut I’ve ever had, you know that,” He scoffed.

Leo swallowed thickly and his breathing started to slowly even out

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” He whimpered.

Todd nipped at Leo’s throat as he worked him open. He wasn’t exactly being gentle, but two finger were only about half the size of Todd’s girth, so it didn’t hurt nearly as much. Leo looked down at what Todd was doing and hummed softly under his breath, a gasp escaping him when his prostate was nudged. Todd smirked and struck that spot again, just enjoying the way Leo would whine and shudder when he did. He pressed a third finger inside and spread them, applying more lube before pinning Leo’s hips to the bed and brutally finger fucking him. Leo arched and cried out, cock twitching with the need to cum, he was crying again, but from pleasured frustration this time

“Please, Daddy, I need to cum,” He begged, grinding frantically against Todd’s hand, desperate for more.

Todd just snickered as he pressed his forth finger inside, applying more lube again

“Wonder if you could take me fist,” He purred.

Leo swallowed thickly and shook his head

“N-Non, ce serait trop gros,” He stammered.

Todd narrowed his eyes but didn’t say anything. He turned his attention to his fingering, really working Leo open. Leo rested his head against the bed and moaned, just basking in the feeling. Todd took notice that Leo wasn’t really paying attention and applied more lube before wriggling his thumb in with rest of his fingers. Leo went rigid when Todd’s hand pushed inside, and he looked down

“I said ‘No’!” He panicked.

Todd flexed his hand, making Leo flinch, and smirked

“You weren’t speaking English, so I didn’t understand you,” He mocked.

Leo averted his gaze and squeaked when Todd moved his hand again. He whined and bit his lip when Todd pressed his fingers against Leo’s prostate before shifting around again. He slowly pulled his hand out and wiped it on the bed

“English,” He stated firmly as he lined his cock with Leo’s hole.

Leo panted heavily and nodded

“I f-forget,” He stammered.

Todd rolled his eyes before pouring lube over his cock and slowly pushing inside. Leo wrapped his arms around Todd’s neck and whimpered, it didn’t hurt now that he’d been prepped. Todd tightly gripped Leo’s hips and started to roughly pound into him, clearly not particularly concerned about Leo’s comfort. Leo sobbed softly and threw his head back, eyes rolling back a bit from the feeling, he was so close, had been for a while, and it was becoming difficult to hold it. He couldn’t help but wonder if Markus was touching himself. Leo shuddered, cock twitching at the thought of Markus in the closet, pressed against the slats so he could watch, with his pants around his knees, fingers buried in his ass. Leo whined and pressed back against Todd, feeling riled up at the thought. He hoped they hadn’t gotten too violent, and turned Markus off.

Leo turned his head to look at the closet and moaned softly as Todd pounded him into the bed. His eyes widened and he yelped when Todd slapped his cock

“You’re such a filthy little whore,” He grunted, roughly fisting Leo’s dick out of time with his thrusts.

Leo sobbed softly again and clawed at Todd’s arms. Todd used his free hand to yank Leo’s head back by his hair, pulling him into a taut, beautiful arch. Tears freely poured from Leo’s eyes, his cock an almost angry red

“Please, Daddy, please let me cum,” He begged desperately.

Todd’s thrusts and strokes halted, to which Leo nearly sobbed

“You’ve been very bad, I don’t know if you deserve to cum,” He hissed.

Leo swallowed thickly and whimpered, yelping when Todd slapped his cock again

“I’ll be good, please, I need to cum, it hurts,” He pleaded.

Todd chuckled and teased the head of Leo’s cock

“You’re the cutest Tad Pole I’ve ever seen,” He cooed.

Leo whimpered softly, every time Todd said those things, it took a piece of him. Todd wrapped his hand around the base of Leo’s cock and squeezed tight, almost painfully so, before pounding into him again. Leo cursed softly and flopped back against the bed, just letting Todd ravish him. He wouldn’t be able to cum, not with that grip, and he knew that was the intension. The need was so intense, and he hoped if he did a good job now, Todd would eat him out or something so he could cum. He gasped before letting out a little whimper when Todd stilled and released deep inside him with a grunt. Todd continued to grind into Leo for a while as he rode out his orgasm before pulling out and tucking himself back into his pants.

Leo pushed himself up onto shaky arms and looked up at Todd with pleading eyes, cock actually pulsating a little bit from holding his orgasm too long. He figured nearly anything would make him cum right now

“Please, Daddy, I’ll be a good boy,” He begged “It hurts so bad.”

Todd yanked Leo’s head back by his hair again and kissed him deeply, leaving Leo breathless when he pulled away

“Maybe next time, Tad Pole,” He sneered before leaving.

Leo squeezed his thighs together and whimpered. Not two seconds after Todd was out of the room, the closet door opened, and Markus was on his knees between Leo’s thighs, cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide

“C'était incroyable, mon amour,” He purred, stroking Leo’s thighs, making him shudder “J'ai presque envie de te laisser pendre, tu es si mignon quand tu mendies.”

Leo pouted slightly

“S'il vous plaît ne soyez pas méchant,” He huffed “Est-ce que je n'ai pas assez souffert? Je veux juste jouir, s'il te plaît, fais-moi jouir.”

Markus shivered before leaning forward and swallowing Leo’s cock, humming around it. Leo put his hand on Markus’ head and humped up into his mouth, whimpering as he did. It didn’t take long until he was pulling Markus off his cock and cumming on his face. Markus licked the cum off his lips and smirked up at Leo

“And you didn’t want to come,” He teased.

Leo huffed at him

“Fine, we can do this again, but if it’s Todd again next time, _you_ get to sleep with him.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed any tags, let me know. Also, in case it wasn't clear, their in the back room of like a sex club, or something.
> 
> Please Comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
